Jessy Schram
Jessica "Jessy" Schram é uma atriz americana que interpreta Cinderela e Ashley Boyd em Once Upon a Time. Biografia Jessy Schram foi uma artista natural desde a infância. Em 10 anos de idade, sua "qualidade de estrela" intangíveis "foi reconhecido pelo talento Stewart Agência de Chicago, que assinou seu tanto como atriz e modelo. Ela logo se estabeleceu como uma das modelos mais bem sucedidos de Chicago criança em reserva inúmeros comerciais, campanhas de impressão, voice-overs, e trabalhar na televisão. O sucesso de Jessy na indústria do entretenimento continua a crescer. Depois de se mudar para Los Angeles na idade de 18 anos, Jessy rapidamente começou a encher uma longa lista de créditos para cinema e TV. Ela tem um papel recorrente em programas de televisão a nível nacional como "Veronica Mars", "Jane Doe", "Life", "Bater" e "Medium", onde ela é tomada em o papel do jovem Patricia Arquette, bem como foi apresentado na "House MD", "CSI: Miami", "Without a Trace", "Boston Legal", "Hawthorne" e muito mais. Jessy também estrelou no filme da Universal recurso American Pie Presents The Naked Mile (V), bem como desempenharam um papel coadjuvante em filmes independentes como Want Someone to Eat Cheese e Keith. Mais recentemente, Jessy completou um novo piloto para a TNT e Dreamworks, bem como um papel em recurso de cinema Tony Scott Unstoppable. Além de atuar, Jessy descobriu seu talento para a música como uma cantora e compositora, assim como em turnê com banda Joan Baby's soul, apresentando-se em lugares como o Knitting Factory, Hard Rock Cafe, Tweeter Center, Soldier Field, da Marinha Pier, Hancock Music Center, e muitos mais. Além do desempenho, Jessy gastou tempo afinar seus talentos com vários produtores, compositores, músicos, técnicos e coreógrafos vocal. Ao longo dos anos, ela teve o privilégio de colaborar com Jim Peterik de The Ides de março e Survivor, e Suave de Hip Hop Connxion. Além de suas habilidades de canto e música, escrita, Jessy continua a aprender violão e percussão explorar desenvolvendo seu próprio estilo. Cultivo de pop / rock, R & B, para encontrar uma voz em estilos que satisfazem os gostos de Marc Broussard e KT Tunstall. A paixão e dedicação de Jessy ajudou a realizar seus sonhos e objetivos. Ela não só é um modelo para outros artistas aspirantes, mas Jessy está activamente envolvida no trabalho com diferentes instituições de caridade. Ela está empenhada no coração e muitas vezes visitas de crianças órfãs em Baja, no México através de um grupo chamado Corazon De Vida. Bem como visitar Project Angel Food, em Los Angeles e cozinha de sua igreja local sopa quando o tempo permite. O sucesso de Jessy na indústria do entretenimento continua a crescer a um ritmo rápido. Sua capacidade de tocar os outros através do papel que ela desempenha traz um frescor e uma verdade que homens e mulheres adoram. Ela tem sido "incrivelmente abençoada" e planeja crescer em seus talentos e compartilhar tudo o que foi determinado. Filmografia * 2012 – "Last Resort" como Christine Kendal * 2011-2012 – "Falling Skies" como Karen * 2011-presente – "Once Upon a Time" como Cinderela / Ashley Boyd * 2012 – "A Smile as Big as the Moon" como Robynn * 2011 – "Traffic Light" como Erica * 2010 – "The Mentalist" como Rachel Bowman / Sherry Winger * 2010 – "Unstoppable" como Darcy * 2010 – "Betwixt" como Morgan Brower * 2010 – "Night and Day" como Sarah Hollister * 2009 – "Crash" como Kim * 2009 – "Hawthorne" como Crystal Raymond * 2009 – "Saving Grace" como Sayre Hanadarko * 2007-2009 – "Life" como Rachel Seybolt * 2009 – "Limelight" como Georgia Peech * 2008 – "Keith" como Courtney * 2008 – "Jane Doe: Eye of the Beholder" como Susan Davis * 2007 – "CSI: Miami" como Candace Walker * 2007 – "Jane Doe: How to Fire Your Boss" como Susan Davis * 2007 – "Lost" como Ella Neese * 2007 – "Jane Doe: Ties That Bind" como Susan Davis * 2005-2007 – "Medium" como Jovem Allison * 2007 – "Ghost Whisperer" como Rana Thomas * 2007 – "House" como Lean, namorada de Stevie * 2006 – "American Pie Presents The Naked Mile" como Tracy Sterling * 2006 – "Boston Legal" como Claire Wilson * 2006 – "Split Decision" como Lennie Priestley * 2006 – "I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With" como Filha Falsa * 2006 – "Veronica Mars" como Hannah Griffith * 2006 – "Jane Doe: The Harder They Fall" como Susan Davis * 2006 – "Jane Doe: Yes, I Remember It Well" como Susan Davis * 2005 – "Jane Doe: The Wrong Face" como Susan Davis * 2005 – "Jane Doe: Til Death Do Us Party" como Susan Davis * 2005 – "Jane Doe: Now You See It, Now You Don't" como Susan Davis * 2005 – "Jane Doe: Vanishing Act" como Susan Davis * 2004 – "Drake & Josh" como Larissa Links Externos * Wikipédia * Twitter * IMDb Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada